The Adventures Of Harry Potter
by PsyhoOo
Summary: In a school where evil lurks in every corner and nobody knows where it’s safe, a wizard beats up Slytherins and saves the innocents.Is it Houdini, is it Merlin…. Is it Copperfield?No, it’s Harry Potter.The brave Gryffindor with is buddies Hermione and Ron
1. Blue Hat

The adventures of Harry Potter

In a school where evil lurks in every corner and nobody knows where it's safe, a wizard beats up Slytherins and saves the innocents. Is it Houdini, is it Merlin…. Is it Copperfield? No, it's Harry Potter. The brave Gryffindor with is best friends Hermione and Ron who help him in his quest of keeping the school a better place.

At 7pm Harry Potter was going in the great hall when suddenly he heard a strange noise coming from the broom closet. Now this was ordinary thing in the school of witchcraft and wizardry that Harry was attending. In Hogwarts there were plenty of strange and unusual things and lots of other weird stuff too. There were ghosts, giant spiders, dogs with three heads, giant squids, Peevs, Mrs. Norris, Filch, walking armors, moving stairs, house elves, trolls and goblins on the roof. They were all pretty weird and some of them dangerous. As we were saying Harry Potter as every curious homo sapiens would be very interested in the strange noise coming from the broom closet so he went to check out what was going on. He slowly opened the door and then…. BAM! 15 brooms, no 16 brooms fell on Harry's head. That's what happens to you when you are too curious. Harry fell on the floor covered with brooms. But when he got up he saw something highly unusual even for this weird school. He saw blue pointy hat. 'Now what would a blue pointy hat do in here' pondered Harry. He quickly grabbed the hat and put it in his bag. This had to be examined by professionals. He was off to see the brain in the Gryffindor house- Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was a 7th year Gryffindor girl with bushy hair, brown eyes and big front teeth. Someone would say that she looked like Yeti. And that would be the Slytherins. But everyone else loved her. She was nice, outgoing, talkative and smart… well maybe too smart. She new everything about everybody and new where everyone was in every time and everywhere and… well lets just say that she new everything.. At 7 pm she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on her favorite chair near the fire and she was reading her favorite book "What is the meaning of the second Kirh rule". Her cat Croockshanks was playing with a yarn ball near the the portrait door to the common room when someone ran in and fell over the cat. Croockshanks jumped, hissed and started scratching the person who fell on the floor. When Harry stood up he was pretty beaten up. He had a black eye from one broom that fell on his eye. He had lots of bruises and scratches on his arms from the other 15 brooms and Croockshanks. He turned to Hermione who started laughing.

"Ha ha! Very funny! I have something for you Hermione. Here"- Harry said and gave her the pointy hat

"A pointy blue hat. Hmm... What's the story behind it?"- asked Hermione seriously

"I was on my way to the great hall to eat stakes, fries, rise, chocolate cake, soup, salad and you know those little candy things"- started drooling Harry

"Those little green ones"- asked Hermione

"Yes those, Aren't they just to die for?"- smiled Harry with a goofy smile

"Eeewwww! They are disgusting and Harry please you sound so… gay when you say 'to die for'"- laughed Hermione. Harry glared

"I beg your pardon. I am a polite little wizard who uses polite little fraises"- Harry showed his tongue. Hermione laughed even harder. "And the green candies are delicious"

"No they are not"

"Yes they are"

"No they're not"

"Yes they are"

"Yes they are"

"No they are not"

"I'm glad we got that all sorted out then"- smirked Hermione

"Hey no fair, you cheated"- pouted Harry. And just then Ron came in. The famous Gryffindor keeper. All the girls loved him. He tall handsome but he was also taken. His girlfriend was a blonde weirdo from Ravenclaw. Her name was Luna. Luna Lovegood. But not everybody liked Luna. Was it the fact that she was reading magazines up side down, or the fact that she was wearing turnip earnings or the most obvious that she was dating Ron Weasley. But off course our little Trio loved her, although Hermione disliked her a little bit because of the little jealousy problem. So anyway, Ron walked in the common roon and half the girls in the common room minus Hermione sighed, the other half fainted. Ron, as cool as he was, didn't notice. he continued walking towards hs best friends.


	2. The Clue

Where were we? Oh yes! The famous handsome Gryffindor keeper Ron. So as he was walking towards his friends, girls fell on his feet. By the time he was there half the girls were taken to the hospital wing and the other half were going there. Ron sat on the nearest chair like nothing had happened and took out a pipe. He slowly closed his eyes and started smoking the pipe. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They were used to the pipe smoking. As we all know Ron was very busy and very stressed man. So on time to time he liked to chill back with the pipe. I must mention that it was a water pipe, so when he smoked bubbles came out. Hermione turned to Ron and sighed.

"Ron, we got a situation here?"- she said and batted her eyelashes.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked Hermione strait in the eyes with a 'how dare you disturb me' look. And then he asked

"What kind of situation?"

"Well Harry here found a blue pointy hat"- he replayed and pointed at Harry who held the hat.

"So what's new with a blue pointy hat?"- asked Ron

"Well here is the story"- started Harry "I was on my way to the great hall to eat stakes, fries, rise, chocolate cake, soup, salad and you know those little candy things"

"Those Green ones"- asked Ron

"Yes those, Aren't they just to die for?"- grinned Harry

"Ok, déjà vu there"- whispered Hermione but Ron was louder

"Oh yeah! They are just like little drops of heaven"- sighed Ron with the pipe in his mouth

"You two are so Gay!"- laughed Hermione

Ron and Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Na-haa"- said Ron and took his tongue out.

"She is just jealous because you are on my side."- explained Harry

"Never mind" –Hermione rolled her eyes "Lets just get on with this. The question is whose hat this is"- continued Hermione and took out the blue hat "Who has a blue hat?"

"I know who it is"- suddenly said Harry and Hermione and Ron turned to him "Its Draco"

"Oh Harry! You always say that it is Draco."- Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well… Maybe he is the bad guy"- tried Harry

"Maybe he is not"

"Maybe he is"

"Maybe the bad guy is the one who left this note in this hat"- said Ron and made Harry and Hermione shut up.

"Yes, well. Maybe!"- Harry frowned

"What does it say"- asked Hermione and stood behind Ron to read the note. Her heart fluttered and her knees went week.

"Harry Potter

This is a clue. A clue which will lead you to the next one and next one and next one until you find the object that you are missing. Follow these clues and maybe you will find it. You have to find it until full moon. Then ill destroy it. Beware! This object … Is really valuable to you. Good luck to you and your friends as you may need it.

The Shadow

PS. I forgot to write the actual clue.

In me I have more food then I can bear

The entrance is a ticklish pear

The clue is where the temperature is low

But there isn't any snow"

(OMG I suck at riddles! LMAO)


	3. In the Kitchens

"Well… This riddle sucked"- commented Ron 

"Yes, it seems that the author of this riddle has a low IQ"- agreed Hermione

"It's obvious that his complete idiot by the last line. We all know that it snows ion fridges."- added Harry "But what is the object that is gone missing, I don't recall missing something, do you Ron"

"I don't think so… I remember! My box shorts!"- exclaimed Ron and Hermione blushed and coughed.

"Well are we going to get the clue or are we going to just sit here!"- she said and they left the common room!

When they entered a gazillion house elves surrounded them.

"What would you like sirs"- asked one of the many house elves

"Oh, Ill have the pork chops, fries, some rise. Would you like something guys?"- Ron asked as the house elves brought the food.

"Yes I would like some chicken from dinner"

"Guys, we are here one mission. What kind of professionals are we if we stop to eat when we are hungry…. Oowwww is that pork chops. I want some"

_After an hour_

Ron, Harry and Hermione were lying on the kitchen floor not able to move any part of their bodies. They were real professionals no doubt about it. Well maybe they ate on a mission but they would solve the mission in the end.

"Well that was…. Satisfying."- said Ron

"Yeah"- agreed Harry "But people we are on a mission here. Shame on you. Shame!"- He glared and Ron and Hermione lowered their heads but not because they were ashamed but because there was some leftover from the food they just ate. Harry noticed this.

"There is no hope for you two. You can eat all you want, I'm going to find the clue" But Hermione and Ron didn't here the finish of his sentence because they were running toward the ridge for more food.

Harry took out the paper with the riddle and reread it. "What a lame nickname... the shadow"- Harry mummbled "Ok I think i got it. I think the clue is in the fridge"

"You think? Harry I figured that out ages ago, but sadly I think you wont find anything here because we ate everything"- Ron said and moved so Harry can see the empty fridge

"Oh my God! You ate the clue!"

Authors note:

Kinda short but im lazy! Get over it! more coming soon! Hope you liked this Chapter

R & R Pretty please with sugar on top!


	4. The Whomping Willow

Hello. Thanks for the reviews! i hope you like this chapter too. This chapter too is filled with low quality humor. So... Enjoy...

* * *

"So what are we going to do now" asked Ron stupidly but charmingly in the same time because everybody knew that Ron is the most charming guy in the world.

"I don't know, let's check the freezer" suggested Hermione and opened it. In the freezer there was only one single thing. It was a key. And attached to the key was a letter.

"We found it" cheered Hermione and took the key out "Let's find out what it says"

"I see you got this far

In the next place you crashed with your magic car

The nature is the one you have to fear

The clue you seek is placed here"

"Ok this is obvious" Ron rolled his eyes "It's obvious that it's that crappy whomping willow"

"Yes, that is obvious, but I still don't know what I am missing" pondered Harry. But not for long because Hermione dragged him and Ron out of the kitchen and towards the outdoors.

"The weather is very nice" commented Harry "Just right for investigating"

"Just right for snoging" interrupted Ron with a dreamy look. Just as Hermione looked hopeful Luna appeared out of nowhere

"Hello there boyfriend" she greeted Ron and kissed him passionately. Hermione coughed but there was no effect. She coughed again, still no effect.

"Guys that's enough" yelled Harry. This had them separated

"Oh hey you two, I didn't see you there" Luna greeted Harry and Hermione cheerfully

"It's no wonder, with your pants all in a twist for Ron" commented Hermione to herself

"What was that Hermione" Luna asked

"Oh nothing. I just said you have nice pants" Hermione tried to get out

"But I'm wearing a skirt"

"And I see that, but I was commenting about the pants you wore a few days ago. I really liked those. Where did you buy them?"

"Oh, where there is a little shop just right from the bank on Diagon alley. There are tons of stuff you would like" Luna started blabbing

"Missing the point people. We are here on business. So Hermione you will chat with Luna here after we are done. And as for you Ron you will get to snog Luna after Hermione s done with her" said Harry strictly and everybody shut up. "Now, off we go to the whomping willow. I'm sorry Luna but we will be back in a few minutes. Will you be a dear and wait for us somewhere" he finished and leaded the way towards the willow with Ron and Hermione following.

"So Hermione what do we have" Harry asked

"Well we have a pointy blue hat, a key and two incredibly stupid riddles" answered Hermione after checking her book.

"Right, Ron what have we found out" Harry asked again

"Absolutely nothing." Replied Ron with a bored tone

"Right and what are we looking for now?" asked Harry for the third time

"We are looking for something preferably with a key hole" replied Hermione "Maybe some kind of diary or a chest or maybe a locket of some sort"

"And is that what we are looking for" pointed Ron and a really tiny chest with rubies and emeralds on it.

"I think that could be it" said Hermione and approached the tiny chest. She picked it up and examined it. "These are fake rubies and the emeralds are drawn with a marker" commented Hermione obviously disappointed by the design.

"Give the chest to me" ordered Harry and Hermione gave the chest and moved away. Harry took out the key and put it in the chest's key hole. It fitted perfectly. He turned it to the right and the chest slowly began to open…

Inside there was a wooden square and off course another letter.

* * *

Don't forget to Read and Review

* * *


End file.
